


How the SebaClaude Fight Sequence Should've Played Out

by crimson_red_roses (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: IS THIS A JOJO REFERENCE, Other, Yes it Is, fight me, the original fight scene was ship material, time to rewrite that one scene, why do they look like they have sexual tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crimson_red_roses
Summary: Watch me turn that one fight into the biggest JoJo reference you'll ever bear witness to!This work was inspired by that one stream I was in.Enjoy watching Sebastian being mad at Claude I guess.
Relationships: Claude Faustus & Sebastian Michaelis
Kudos: 3





	How the SebaClaude Fight Sequence Should've Played Out

**Author's Note:**

> [The original fight sequence!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yAdM3vbgN6g)
> 
> Can you smell the sexual tension?  
> Did you see Claude do that?  
> No, just me? Okay.

The waters shone in the light of the moon, the clouds drifting across the pitch black sky, the stars twinkling above in a comforting pattern. The waves were calm and the winds were gentle yet cold. Sebastian stood, eyes narrowed into mere slits from the disdain he felt for his rival, who was standing in front of him, his hand splattered and crusted with blood. Claude simply smiled, using his dry hand to push his glasses back up.

"You bastard, Faustus!"

"Oh, you're approaching me? Even though I made it clear that I do not wish to attack you, you're still willing to come towards me?" Claude's smile remained as he dipped his bloodied hand into the lake's water, smirking as he stood back up. He combed his hair back with his now-clean-but-wet hand for added effect (because why not). 

"I can't beat the ever-loving hell out of you and save my master without getting closer, after all." Sebastian's eyes narrowed into slits, the knives slipping through his fingers, faintly glinting in the moonlight.

"Ho? Is that so? Well then, come closer then; it's not as if I have a problem with entertaining you with our combat." Claude took off his glasses and tucked them into his breast pocket, smiling smugly. Sebastian growled, launching himself at Claude, his knives in hand, eyes focused on getting the knives through him. The older one simply sidestepped, jumping in the air with his own set of knives, launching them directly at the younger one. Sebastian did the same, launching them with a little more force.

One of the knives cut Claude's cheek as he managed to narrowly escape being cut by the hail of blades. All the knives buried themselves into the ground, their handles shining in the light of the night. His hand flew up to his cheek, quickly wiping away the cut. Sebastian 'tsk'ed, firmly planting his feet on the ground. Claude simply shrugged it off with another smile, which obviously annoyed Sebastian. "You're quite the hotheaded one, Michaelis. Believe me, I've been taking wonderful care of your master... no, our master. Yes, our master."

"He was never your master to begin with," Sebastian growled, the rage dancing in his eyes. "What makes you think so?"

Claude chuckled, suddenly sitting down beside the lake to test its waters. "I've done my best to serve him as best as I would for that Alois while he was gone on his holidays with Hannah. Is there something so wrong with wanting to associate myself with the young boy? Come on, why don't we talk about this in a more civil manner? Wouldn't that be better?"

"Civil?" Sebastian bitterly laughed, shaking his head. "Civil, you say?" Claude smiled one more time before jumping into the lake, his shoes carefully positioned so that he wouldn't have a hard time getting up and putting his shoes back on. "Oh please." Sebastian followed, leaving his shoes on the ground near the lake, positioned so that the space between them remained.

Claude simply toyed with the waters, carefully planning out his next moves with the precision and wit of a chess player through using his surroundings to his advantage while he waited for Sebastian to come and attempt to attack him.

"Hm, it seems that he disappeared."

A blade flew by his face at an unimaginable speed. He turned around slowly, making sure to scan his surroundings well. Then there he was, standing only a few meters away from him, blade in hand. Claude's eyes narrowed and Sebastian gave a small smile in return, his eyes now flickering with an indecipherable emotion.

They both jumped up and, with a few kicks, waves were sent back and forth at each other, the wind getting stronger from the sudden shift in the lake. One of the waves splashed all over their shoes, effectively wetting them. Sebastian cursed under his breath as most of his cutlery dropped to the bottom of the lake.

Finally, the heat of the battle ended, with Claude soaked and Sebastian still relatively dry (not counting the wet trousers). Suddenly, cheering erupted, and out of the woods came Alois, delightfully clapping at the phenomenal performance. Ciel and Hannah followed, the young boy proudly smiling and clapping, just not as loudly. Hannah clapped along too to cheer on the performance.

"See, we knew Claude wouldn't stand a chance against Sebastian anyways! Hannah, hand over your money! We win!" Ciel simply rolled his eyes, a smile still on his face. "Anyways, let's go home! Everyone did well today, so let's get some beauty sleep!" Hannah nodded, escorting the masters back to the carriage. Claude was about to go after them, but Sebastian stopped him in his tracks with a firm clasp on the shoulder.

Claude's face returns to a poker face. "Is there something wrong?"

"So this was all a trick?" Claude smiled, nodding. The anger in Sebastian's eyes dimmed, the adrenaline from battle gone. Now he was just tired.

"But why?"

"Ciel wanted to see you release your anger because he thought that you were bottling them up." Claude reached into his breast pocket to retrieve his glasses and put them back on his face. "I'll give him credit for being undeniably right." He smiled at Sebastian one more time before leaving. Sighing, Sebastian followed, letting go of the rose that he kept in his pocket and allowing it to fly into the wind. He smiled to himself.

At least his master was safe and enjoyed the spectacle.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry I tried  
> I also wanted to get the two to witness the fight too so  
> This probably looks incomplete but I'm too lazy to finish it  
> Okay bye


End file.
